Roles Reversed
by TheUncertainCertainty
Summary: AU. What if Kori and Dick switched places? What if Dick was the troubled kid who was bullied and Kori was the confident one who was loved by everyone? This is a new story I am writing and I'll try to keep up with the updates. Mainly RobxStar, maybe BBxTerra or BBxRav. Rated M for language and possible adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Roles Reversed**

**Chapter 1**

This story is going to take place in Jump City and basically be in the universe with the five titans everyone knows and love. Enjoy and by the way I don't own these characters and I will only say it once more.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Day one in high school is just like everyone said it would be, horrible. As soon as I showed up I was singled out as the new kid. This was despite the fact there were at least twenty other new kids that had arrived that day and they were all freshman! But, nonetheless I pushed through all the teasing just like every other school, and here I am sitting in my first period class listening to the teacher, Mr. Mod, drone on about how he doesn't tolerate any trouble makers.

"Alright my duckies! Now that we have that out of the way let's move on to roll call. Patrick…"

I zone out again until I see him looking directly at me, along with the whole class.

"Wha- what?"

"I said Mr" he scans the list again "Grayson, aren't you new here?"

"Yes, I am"

"Yes I am what? Mr. Grayson"

"Yes I am new here _sir_" I add with a bit of venom.

"Alright let us move on then!"

I duck down trying not to be noticed and ignoring the comments about 'how I must be stupid'. I just watch the board and take small notes trying to go through the motions of high school. And that's how my second and third period went I had to announce I was new and listen to all the jocks talk about how out of shape I am and snobs gossip about how(read in annoying high pitched teenage girl voice) 'I wasn't even hot'.

I truly wasn't out of shape though. I was very fit and could probably beat any of the jocks in a fight, but just to stroke my own ego here I will admit to having an eight pack and having the best flexibility in the whole school. It's just I normally wear sweatpants and a baggy shirt, and that really doesn't show off my muscles very well. On to the being "hot" part, I used to style my hair and put it up in spikes to show off my face until I got acne. I let my hair grow and cover most of it on my face and I started to treat it, but that was three years ago and I am still afraid to style it again just in case that mess is still there.

It wasn't until my fourth period that I, being lost in my own thoughts really, caused a problem. I hadn't even realized that someone was calling my name until I got several gentle, but firm, taps on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but you seem to be in my seat." I look up to see the most drop dead gorgeous red-head that I have ever seen.

"I-I-I" I manage to spit out, great going loser now she is going to think you're and idiot.

"Get out of the seat little man" I hear from behind me and as I turn to see who spoke, I instantly regret doing so. An extremely well built African American who was most likely a foot taller than me met my gaze and I scrambled from the seat and rushed to the opposite side of the classroom.

As soon as I flop in the chair I instinctively look back to make sure he wasn't following me. But, to my surprise I see the beautiful red head scolding him. For what reason could she be yelling at him, for not kicking me out fast enough? I know all the stupid popular kids are the same, mean, bitchy, and total stuck-up snobs who think they're better than everyone else. Why should I care anyway? It's not like I would ever have a chance, or a want, to talk to her let alone go on a date. I stick my head into my arms trying to block out the world and just sleep, but subconsciously I listen for a name. A name for that gorgeous red head, who will _never_ even notice me.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

What do you think? I little intro to a new story that I am re-writing for a third time because I can't seem to get it right. Well alright comment any feedback, I am hoping to have up a real length chapter soon! -PJ


	2. Chapter 2

**Roles Reversed**

**Chapter 2**

Here is what the length of most of my chapters are going to be. I will try and update regularly and if not just message me until I do. I am shooting for at least a hundred thousand word minimum. It was you all who read, reviewed, and favorite who had me get this chapter out and I thank you all! Well, other than the fact that I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I do own the plot and sincerely hope you enjoy!

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

I walk in my front door, drop my bag, and melt onto my living room floor. I lay there for fifteen minutes desperately hoping I wouldn't have to get up again, _ever._

"That bad huh?" Inquired Bruce, my father. First, let's get one thing straight he isn't my real father. My real parents died in a circus accident, and Bruce here was in the audience and felt bad for me because his parents were murdered when he was a kid and he knew what it felt like to be young and alone. Therefore, he adopted me and brought me into his working class home that consists of him, me, and our "butler" Alfred.

Alfred worked as a personal caretaker for Bruce's parents since they were ten, and he took care of Bruce when they died. Alfred is more of a grandfather than a butler, and he works for free with the exception that he lives and eats in our home.

"Yea it was that bad" I mumble through a mouthful of carpet.

"Well you know what they say, it can only get better."

"Well the last two schools were supposed to get better yet they never did. Why will this one be different?"

"I don't know Dick, I just feel it, I mean new job, new house, and a new school, why not get a new you? Or in this case bring back the old one, the one that was happy and full of life!"

"I can't do that because he died when high school began"

"I see, so you're just going to stay in your hole and live out the rest of your days wallowing in self-pity? I really feel bad for you."

"Whatever" I mutter as I pick up my stuff and start going up to my room. On the way I pass Alfred bringing a snack to Bruce and I acknowledge him with a nod in which he responds with 'Master Dick' and moves along.

I collapse onto my bed trying to delay the inevitable point where I have to start my homework. I mean really though, homework on the first day of school? This is going to be a bad year I can already tell. I lay there, silently hoping my school gets destroyed, when I hear a faint tap on my window. Who could that be? I live on the second story of our house and our closest neighbor lives too far away to reach my window. I wait, listening carefully for five minutes hearing nothing and just as I am about to dismiss it as just the wind I hear another tap this time more distinct and forceful.

With a huff I get up to check on whatever is hitting my window when I see my friend Wally holding a bag of chips and a couple of rocks. Figures it was Wally, ever since he got caught trying to sneak into Bruce's study to get some alcohol he has been too scared to face Bruce up front and always tries to avoid him any way possible.

"Yo, Dick! Hurry up and throw the rope down I have something to show you!" Knowing Wally it was probably a playboy magazine or an advertisement for a new endless buffet deal to some lame restaurant. If I had known what it actually was, I would've never let him inside.

"What do you got?"

"Only the key to our future! This baby will get us all the ass that we will ever need! I guarantee that we will be popular by the end of the school year!"

"Oh god, not another one of your lame schemes, that always fail might I add!"

"No I swear this isn't a one of my _great_ schemes that only fail because you're too hesitant! I was looking up in the attic and found this!"

He hands me a dusty old book that has some fancy golden letterings and gold studs on the spine. "What is it?"

"It's Barry's guide to getting laid! You know Barry was, and still is, a stud and the fact he can look at a chick and already be in her pants!"

"Pshh whatever your craz-"

"Shh, I think I hear Bruce coming!" And sure enough the heavy steps of Bruce's feet could be heard lumbering towards my door.

In an instant Wally dropped everything and was out the window and climbing down before I even had the chance to give him the book back. I swear he has super speed or something. I now realize Wally abandoned me with his stupid book and I have nowhere to put it. Without thinking I put it down and sit on it just as Bruce walks in.

"Hey Dick was anybody else in here, I could've swore you were talking to someone?"

"Nope that was just the TV" I nervously put out there hoping he believes me.

He pauses. "Ok, I just wanted to say sorry if I came off as a bit rude. It just seems that you have become much less social and you haven't had very many people over. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok, is there anything you want to talk about? Because you haven't introduced any girls and I want you to know you can tell me anything and that you don't have to be scared…"

It took me a moment to realize what he was hinting at. "NO! Nothing like that I just haven't met anyone who I thought is actually worth talking to"

He held up his hands defensively. "Ok I was just making sure you didn't want to talk about anything. Is everything really ok at school, I mean are you being bullied?"

"No Bruce, everything is ok I just have to get used to everyone here I guess."

"Ok and by the way, tell Wally to start using the front door again. He keeps scraping the side of the house every time he scales the wall."

I laugh "Ok I'll make sure to tell him that next time ok? Anything else?"

"No, except dinner will be ready at 6:00. See you then."

"Bye" I sigh dejectedly and begin my homework.

TtTtTt

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I reach over and hit the alarm clock until that infernal _thing_ beeping stops. I roll out of bed and grab a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a gray tee-shirt and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Master Dick I have prepared eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast."

"Thanks Al, where's Bruce?"

"He had to go into work early, but he advised me to make sure you at least tried to be more outgoing. You really should take his advice Master Dick. It may not be my place but you used to be so lively and happy, try at least dressing in appropriate attire today. As they say 'Dress for Success'."

"Sure Al, I'll try, but when it doesn't work will you guys leave me alone about it."

"Assuredly Master Dick, now go prepare for school." I dragged myself upstairs and hopped in the shower. As I climbed out I thought of gelling my hair into spikes again, but Alfred only said 'dress' for success, that doesn't include me taking time to do my hair. I grab a nice pair of navy blue jeans, and a form fitting red polo to finish and I grab my bag and go downstairs.

"Very nice Master Dick, now doesn't that feel better than your average sweat pants and hoodie?"

"Sure Al, I'll see you when I get home."

"Goodbye Master Dick" I head outside and hop into my old, beat-up truck that was my father's before he died. I slip the key into the ignition and turn the key hoping for some luck. The engine roared to life and I pulled out of the driveway and began the trek to school.

As I drive I find my thoughts wandering to the beautiful red-head from yesterday. I am brought back to reality though when an oncoming car's horn is blaring and I swerve back onto my side of the road. 'Just forget it Dick she is just another stuck-up snob who will probably just bully you like everyone else does.' I pull into the school's parking lot determined to forget about her and just survive today. I jump out of my car and shut the door behind me when I notice something that catches my eye. _Xavier Redd._ Xavier was this kid who used to harass me at my last school, why is he here? I duck my head down and try to hide from him, but my luck ran out when my car started.

"Grayson! Is that you?" Him and his followers jog over and surround me. "Funny seeing you here loser. So, did someone finally teach you how to dress?"

"Leave me alone Xavier"

"Or what? You're gonna fight me? I'll kick your ass like last time!" Xavier pushes me into the nearest car and I fall straight into a puddle of what looks like sewer water. 'Well I won't be dressed nice today' I thought.

"Woops, seems like you tripped and just when you were about to start something" Him and his gang walk off and leave me to walk soaking wet to the office to get dry clothes. As I change into the school's sweatpants and t-shirt I realize that I need to get to class so I trudge off to first period.

I walk in the door and hand Mr. Mod my note from the office and take a seat in the back. About five minutes later I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. I ignore it thinking it was some arrogant jock that was going to insult me. They tap again more persistent this time and I swing around to face whatever they were going to say. To my surprise, a short blonde hair, green eyed kid met my gaze.

"Hey dude, I saw what that Xavier kid did to you. I just wanted to tell you to ignore him I'll have someone deal with it okay?"

"Okay" I say a bit confused. I turn around and start taking small random notes all the while thinking about what he said. 'I'll have someone take care of it.' Is he going to hire an assassin to kill him? That would be great, as little as I fight back it would be nice to know he wouldn't bother me anymore. I try to force it from my mind to no avail, well today's school day is lost.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTt

I find myself lost in thought as I listlessly drift between classes in an attempt to figure out what that kid meant. As my mind starts to wander I realize I didn't even get his name, and of course the topic of names brings me to that adorable red-head that has me head over heels without even uttering more than ten words to me. I come back to realize I am actually in my fourth period class and I begin to look for her. Almost instantly the glow that surrounds her catches my eye and I can't do anything other than gape in awe at her ability to command my attention. I shake myself out of the trance and reprimand myself. 'Why would she want to go out with you _Dick?_ What can you offer her that every other jock, who are all more popular than mind you, hasn't already promised?' On that thought I realize that she might already have a boyfriend, it might even be that huge black guy from yesterday! I really don't want to have him beating me up, and Xavier harassing me all at once, worse case would be them teaming up and coming after me together, that would be a nightmare.

While I dwell on all the possibilities that could be my fate I don't hear the bell ringing for lunch. It takes some prick to knock my books to the ground for me to return to reality. I bend over to pick them up and my head hits something and whatever it is, is knocked back as well as me. I look up dazed, and to my surprise it's a girl who I knocked over. As my vision clears the figure in front of me is… actually I have no idea who this person is. She is a small blonde haired girl with wonderful blue eyes, in comparison to the red-head though she is not even a six.

"Terra! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" I look over to see the boy from first period scrambling over chairs and desks to get to, who I guess is, Terra.

"Garfield I'm fine! I just hit heads with this guy. You really need to calm down." So, Garfield is his name, that's a really weird name.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Oh! You're the kid from first period right? I realized I never even introduced myself, the name's Garfield Logan, but you can call me Gar for short. And this here is my girlfr-" he coughs awkwardly "friend Terra."

I look at him with confusion slowly growing in my eyes.

"Look Gar you confused him, what he is trying to say is that I'm Terra the girl everyone knows he has a huge, emphasis on huge, crush on, yet he can't man up enough to ask me out. Now, what's your name?"

I pause. "Dick Grayson"

"Ha! Your first name's Dic-" Terra reaches over and smacks the back of his head.

"Nice to meet you Dick why don't you have lunch with us? We can introduce you to Victor."

"Oh yeah" chimes in Gar "He is the one who is gonna make Xavier stop messing with you." My eyes light up at the sound of a savior from Xavier, 'Maybe he can deal with the other guy from yesterday too' I think off handedly.

I'm still weary though, this happened at my last school too. Xavier brought me into his gang and acted like a friend until he stole all my clothes and books out of my locker during gym and I had to explain to the office why I was still naked in the locker room.

We finish collecting my things and start off to the cafeteria. 'Well at least something is going right for me this year, no matter how small it is, it's still something' We walk through the halls and right before we pass through the doors to the cafeteria we hear a chorus of screeches.

"**FOOD FIGHT!"** This should be interesting.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Admit it, who thought that Terra was going to be Kori? If not then I just made a huge assumption that was way off. Thank you all again for the reviews and I'll try to post as often as possible. As always I'm glad you read this chapter and hopefully future chapters to come! –PJ OH! And by the way, who would want a one-shot of BB and Terra or BB Raven. Please vote by reviews and here is a little teaser maybe?

It'd been about forty minutes, and I'm a nervous wreck. We have been sitting here for forty minutes and I have to ask her right here right now.

I clear my throat to get her attention "Hey (Insert Raven or Terra) you know I love you right?"

"Yes Gar I know, and I love you too" She turns and smiles at me, which strengthens my resolve.

"You are perfect in every way and I love everything about you. Except one thing."

Her smile falters and I can tell that she thinks I'm going to break up with her. "What do you not like?"

'Well your last name, it's always bothered me, it sounds kind of dumb."

Her sorrow turns to rage. "Oh my last name? Well your _first _name is even worse, I mean Garfield who names their kid Garfield?"

"Don't be mad I just think you should change it?

"Oh really? To what then?"

"Logan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Roles Reversed**

**Chapter 3**

A/N Hey guys it's been a couple of days since I updated so I thought I should get this one out there. Sorry I have had troubles with work and power so I haven't been able to charge my laptop to write so, blame Mother Nature. Well anyway enjoy and for the last time I do not own any of the characters in this story only the plot!

TtTtTtTtTtTtTt

**"FOOD FIGHT"**

The three of us bust into the cafeteria and Gar is instantly smashed in the face by some passing mashed potatoes. That would have been hilarious if it weren't the school's mashed potatoes, they're more like liquefied garbage disposal drenched in an obscene amount of gravy. Terra broke into a fit of laughter while I dodged several launches of green beans that suspiciously came from the direction of a table full of members from the football team.

Just then I noticed out of the corner of my eye Xavier trying to sneak up on me with a handful of today's special, spaghetti with tomato sauce. I pretended to be oblivious as I dodged more green beans and when Xavier reared his hand back to slam me with spaghetti I tensed, waiting for the perfect moment.

But my luck ran out when I was introduced to Gar and Terra, it was that exact moment someone threw an open water bottle and a shriek followed by an adorable giggle caught my attention. Time seemed to slow down as my focus came around to a soaking wet, gorgeous, red-head who had me stuck in place. I was admiring her body, her beautiful curves, and her wonderful lips that anyone could get lost in when everything began to speed up again.

***WHAM**

The force of a truck hit me followed by a slow, oozing substance sliding down my back. I was thrown into the garbage cans not a moment later and went face first into whatever came up after someone ate the mashed potatoes. I sat there, fighting back tears when my feelings of vulnerability turned into those of pure rage. I lifted myself out of the garbage can, in an amazing show of strength fueled by adrenaline, I sprinted over to Xavier and threw a punch that could've rivaled the Hulk's own power. Xavier flew through the air and landed hard on a table and slid the length of it, knocking all of the remaining food to the ground in the process.

That's when our school's principal decided to enter into the cafeteria to investigate the noise. He looks directly at me and with the loudest voice he can muster he shouts "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS MESS!" Everyone trades glances silently trying to find someone to blame, all eyes and fingers were directed at me besides Terra and Gar who were still struggling with the food in Gar's hair.

Damn this school.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

After being dragged to the office, I mean literally dragged, I was scolded and they demanded why I was causing this trouble. I thought about explaining the truth and trying to pin this on someone else, but I knew he would ask if I had any proof to show I wasn't in the cafeteria when it all started. My thoughts went to Gar and Terra, I quickly dismissed that thought. They would want nothing to do with me after being so thoroughly embarrassed, it would be social suicide to be seen with me.

So, I took the blame. I pleaded insanity to try and get some time off of my sentencing. He gave me three weeks detention with two passes for Saturday school, those were normally a suggestion but it didn't seem like he was suggesting anything. I picked myself up and dragged myself out of the office when that sense of hopelessness returned to me. I would have to face everyone who just ratted me out to the principal without more than three seconds of hesitation.

The thought of cutting the rest of school crossed my mind but I dismissed it quickly, why would I want to get in _more trouble_ than I already am in? I finally come to fifth period and I have to explain where I was to the teacher in front of everybody in the class. I did my best to ignore the snickers and giggles as I told her I was in the office getting in trouble.

"Hurry up and take a seat young man" Ms. Ivy says as she ushers me towards the desks. As I walk to my seat Ms. Ivy turns back to the board and somebody couldn't give up the opportunity. I feel someone stick their leg right in front of my walking foot and I see the ground suddenly rushing towards my head. I am only a few inches from the ground when I manage to brace myself for the fall, surprisingly it never came. I felt to strong hands holding me up by the back of my shirt. At first I thought they were going to dump water down my shirt, when I was tugged upwards and up righted. I turned to the person who caught me and it was none other than Mr big and muscular himself. I hurriedly check my back for a 'Kick Me' sign trying to get it off before someone actually hit me.

"Hey little man, you alright?" He asked me before leaning over and punching the kid who tripped me square in the chest. I nod in thanks and resume walking to my seat and by the time I get there I turn to see the boy still gasping for air from… actually I don't know his name. I slither out of my seat back up next to him and I ask him what his name was.

"Victor Stone, but you can call me Vic." Vic, something about the name Vic brings back some memories. It clicks, Vic is the one who was going to deal with Xavier for me. Wait? Vic, the big African-American who was sitting with the drop dead gorgeous girl, maybe he can introduce me? I realize I am still sitting in the middle of the row staring like a deer in headlights. Ms. Ivy begins to turn around and my instincts kick in and my old acrobatic days rush back to me in an instant. I leap over some sleeping kid and backflip silently right next to my desk and slide in before Ms. Ivy has a chance to notice. I relax and allow a smirk to come across my features until I realize everyone is looking at me from the miraculous display of athletic ability coupled with flexibility.

I duck my head down but keep my ears open, listening. For what? I'm not really sure, it's just become something that I do on instinct now. 'What the hell was that?' Was heard from a couple of kids in the front. (Resume annoying teenage girl voice) 'That was like, totally hot!' Came in hushed tones from a small group of girls in the back. 'I could still kick his ass.' Of course the Neanderthals only think about what they could punch.

I block the rest of them out and begin to think to myself. 'Where the hell did that come from? I haven't even done any acrobatics for the last three years, now I pull off a jumping backflip into my seat out of nowhere!' The bell drags me out of my thoughts and I jog to catch up with Vic, hoping he would stop some of the usual jerks from messing with me.

"Hey what up little man?"

"Nothing much. Hey my names Dick by the way. Thanks for the save back there in class."

"No problem. I have a question for you though."

"What is it?"

"Where the hell did those flips'n'shit come from?"

"My family used to be the best acrobats across the country."

"Used to be? What happened?" I visibly pale and begin muttering absolute nonsense trying to find a way to explain it. "You know what? Forget I asked. What class do you have next?"

I re-enter reality and think back to my schedule. "I'm pretty sure I have Trig."

"Sucks for you man, well see you later." He begins to walk away as we near my Trig class when he turns back to me. "Hey man if you have any trouble I have a friend in that class. I'll text her to watch out for you. And trust me you'll love her."

"Thanks man." We fist bump and I stop at a near water fountain before going into class. I start thinking about the homework we had for Trigonometry when I end up getting a face full of water. I try to pull away and I feel a hand stopping my hand, so I am forced to go left and begin sputtering trying to breathe again.

"Hey _Dick._ How are you?" I look up to see Xavier and three of his goons have me cornered in a corner. Xavier's nose looks broken and he has it wrapped in some medical device.

"Hey _asshole. _What happened to your face? Looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a hammer. Oh wait that was me."

"Ha-ha, funny Grayson. Let's see what the inside of your head looks like. Maybe I can get some of your jokes." His goons close in on me and I take up a fighting position. My back's against the wall and I'm gonna come out swinging.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I hear a voice bellow from behind Xavier.

"That kid and his friends were about to attack the other boy." A feminine voice comes from behind Xavier, but she was still a bit closer. My sight is blocked by Xavier and his lackeys so I can't see who my savior is.

My teacher comes over and grabs Xavier and the three boys by the ear and begins to drag them towards the office. My eyes are closed still expecting something to go wrong.

"It's okay now, what's your name?" Her voice is soothing and calm.

I peek at the figure in front of me and find myself grateful and disappointed at the same time. I small girl with pale skin and beautiful violet hair is staring at me with a plain look on her face. I was hoping it would have been that wonderful red-head so I could have that storybook meeting with their future husband or wife that they can tell to their kids and friends and everyone will drool over how lucky we were.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No I'm okay, thank you. Oh and my name is Dick Grayson."

"So, you're the one who Vic told me to watch for. Luckily I was looking or else we might be in a totally different situation."

"Yea thanks again. Now, what's your name?"

"Rachel Roth."

"Hi Rachel, now if you don't mind I would like just to get to class."

"I don't doubt it. Let's go."

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

After a pretty uneventful Trig class I find myself thinking about fate. 'Well I haven't met her yet so maybe it's not meant to be, maybe I'm not even supposed to talk to her.' I cross the street towards my house and I look up just in time to see a black Camaro with two gray stripes down the center racing at me. I'm a deer in headlights as the car is still barreling towards me.

They finally seem to notice me and jerk the wheel and slam on the brakes simultaneously, big mistake. The wheels catch and the car is sent rolling, it takes me a second to realize it's still coming at me. I duck, not knowing what else to do.

The car hits me full force despite me ducking, and I'm smashed onto the asphalt. I feel several bones breaking or cracking and I scream in complete agony. I collapse to the ground without the strength to rise again. I look over to see the car still rolling and it's smashed into a tree, finally coming to rest on all four wheels. I momentarily relax thinking it's all over when an oncoming car smashes into the Camaro throwing the already beat up driver out the windshield onto the asphalt with me. The oncoming car slams on their brakes and begins to roll and do my best to shield myself, but I am too tired to do much. The car rolls over me, breaking several more bones in the process and I lack the strength to scream and I writhe in agony before blacking out. The last thing I hear is the sound of a distressed driver and the cackling of a burning fire.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

I wake up to nothingness, my surroundings are all black, and I'm floating in a void. I look around to try and remember how I got here, then it all comes rushing back. The Camaro, the driver, the other car, and all at once, I remember myself. I look down to see my body beaten and bruised and I feel several broken bones as I explore my injuries. But something is strange, I don't feel hurt or broken at all, I feel better than usual.

My first thoughts are ones of complete confusion, followed by the singular thought that comes to everyone's mind, I must be _dead._ That is the only explanation that can come to mind when I think about what happened. No one could've survived that accident, let alone a small high school kid.

I collapse as the will to stand deserts me, I burst into tears. 'How could I be dead? I had so much to do! I never even got to say goodbye to Alfred or Bruce!' I begin to cry even harder at that thought. Alfred and Bruce would've heard all the commotion and opened the door to see me lying dead in the middle of the street.

My tears slow down their furious pace and begin to fall in a calm and more soothing way. 'At least I get to see Mom and Dad again, I bet they'll be happy…' My thoughts drift to my mother and father and an overwhelming sense of joy rushes over me. 'I get to see Mom and Dad!' I begin to dance and laugh and run wherever my feet wanted to take me. I would occasionally stumble, I was never really good at dancing let alone by myself.

I begin to slow down and just count the time until I get to see my Mother and Father.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

_4 Days_

I've sat here for four days waiting, during day three I began to question if I am actually going to see my Mom and Dad. I began to worry that this is what death is, a void of nothingness where you 'live' the rest of your existence. Another thought came to my mind, 'What if this is hell? What if I'm not going to heaven to see my parents, what if I was sent to _hell?'_

I fell to my knees again and resumed the crying from day one, I cried and cried for what seemed like forever. Eventually I ran out of tears and fell onto my back staring at what I think is up. Acceptance, this is where I will remain forever and there is nothing I can do to change it, so, _whatever._ I stare at the nothingness that I'm surrounded in and I begin hear strange noises. 'Probably hallucinations they've sent to torture me.' I remained unmoving and uncaring until the voices got louder and pictures began to appear in front of me. Suddenly I was sucked towards the picture and thrown back into reality.

"He's awake! Get me a doctor! Now! Its ok son I'm here for you." _Son._ Maybe I'm still dead because my father is dead and only he calls me son.

I look over to see an elderly man standing behind the guy who just called me _son_. My memories come back to me with the force of that Camaro and I'm hit with a migraine that could've made Superman scream in agony.

"Doctor! Get in here!" Bruce yells, he obviously doesn't understand that yelling hurts my head worse.

I fade in and out of consciousness and I see bits and pieces of what was happening. Several doctors came in and Bruce and Alfred were ushered out by a pair of nurses. They run multiple tests on me and draw some of my blood and when they're finished the nurses check my bandages and replace my IV tube.

Apparently Bruce was removed from the hospital for some of the harsh words he said to the staff and Alfred left with him to make sure he doesn't do anything rash. My eyes close as I realize how tired I really am and as I drift off to sleep I see a small group of people enter the room. The eldest woman gasps in horror and complete shock as the man steels his emotions and fights back tears. The youngest boy was the only one to say anything and I don't believe it was anything in the English dictionary.

"_Koriand'r"_

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

A/N I thought I would end with a cliffy, it seemed like the right thing to do. And I hope some of you RobxStar fans are happy. I finally had them meet, not in the way Dick expected, but it was close enough. Well any way Read and review please, tell me if you loved it or hated it! See you soon. -PJ


End file.
